


old memories and new promises

by Yukari



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, beware of minor royal spoilers, implied kasumi/futaba but it's really minor, just saying it's really sappy, post p5r canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: Goro never participated in a Christmas party before, and Ren is determined to show him that celebrating it in the right way can bring the holiday magic to life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	old memories and new promises

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone!! no better way to celebrate it than with some shuake fluff, right?

"Goro has never celebrated Christmas with a party before."

That was the information Ren dropped onto the former Phantom Thieves after assembling them together at Leblanc a few days before Christmas. He was a little nervous about bringing it up. There wasn't really any tension between Goro and the group anymore, but he still tended to keep them at distance sometimes. They were supposed to organize a party anyway, but Ren decided to go and make it about him… 

"Seriously?" That was Ann's answer, as she looked at him with concerned eyes. 

"For real?" Ryuji followed. "The more I learn about this dude, the more depressed it makes me…"

"Well, his life  _ was _ pretty depressing after all. He probably had no birthday parties either," Futaba muttered, draping herself all over the table by which she was sitting. "So, what's the plan, depressing guy's boyfriend?"

“Huh?"

"You wouldn't have asked us to come here tonight if you didn't have some idea on your mind, right?" Haru said, giving him a smile. 

“Whatever this is, you can count me in!” Sumire exclaimed happily. Well, she was the one Ren didn’t doubt would be on board with anything he said. Somehow, Goro came to treat her some sort of surrogate little sister, and she didn’t seem to mind that… Not that she had a reason to. 

“It’s not really it…” Ren muttered stupidly, becoming flustered. “I don’t have any ideas. I just want this to be a nice experience to him. You’re all like family to me, and so is Goro.” 

“Well, duh, you two live together, so obviously,” Ryuji laughed. “You didn’t have to call us all here if you just wanted to tell us to be nice to him.” 

“That’s not exactly it… I don’t want you to be overly nice, he’s not stupid…” 

“In other words… we should just do what we always do, but also make it feel like home,” Morgana said, making him go silent for a few seconds. 

“That’s… yeah. That’s what I tried to say,” he replied, getting even more flustered and pulling at his bangs awkwardly. It was an old habit he couldn’t get rid of. “I know all of us are busy, but I wanted to at least decorate this place…” 

“We’re busy, but I’m sure we can find enough time for this,” Makoto stated. “And if we want to make it memorable, I think we should also prepare our own food.” 

“Excellent idea,” Yusuke said. “I volunteer as the chef. Though someone else will have to sponsor this…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Yusuke, I’ll make sure you have everything you need,” Haru giggled. “I volunteer to bake a cake then. I imagine Ren will want to help decorating it, am I right?” 

He couldn’t help but smile back at everyone. 

“I’m probably not as talented at it as you, but I’ll gladly help,” he said. 

“I guess I’ll be on the decorating duty, since I kinda live so close…” Futaba muttered. “What a pain… Mona! You help me!” 

“Wait, how is he gonna help you? He doesn’t have hands!” Ryuji pointed out with a confused face. 

“Hey! I’m sure there’s something I can help with!” 

“Of course, Morgana,” Ann laughed, patting his head. “I’ll help you out too. You think we can fit a christmas tree somewhere in here?” 

The orange-haired girl spent a moment thinking, closing her eyes and frowning a little.

“Shouldn’t be any problem… But we should probably ask Sojiro first?” 

“Boss probably won’t mind,” Makoto said. “Let’s ask him to make sure though. Should we also think of exchanging gifts? Nothing big, just something symbolic…” 

“Wait, Ren,” Ann interrupted her. “Are we aiming for something like a surprise party? Or is Goro-kun supposed to know about everything?” 

Ren hesitated to answer this question. He had an idea on his mind, but wasn’t sure if he should bring it up. 

“Well, he already knows we love parties, so he probably expects something to happen… but if it’s possible, I’d like to keep him in the dark until the last moment,” he finally said, reaching inside the pocket of his coat and taking something out. “What do you think about this?”

Everyone’s faces seemed to lit up the moment they noticed the improvised calling card he was holding in his hand. 

“Like during the old days…” Haru muttered with a smile. “This would definitely work as an invitation.”

“I never really got to send any of these, so this is exciting!” Sumire clapped her hands happily. “Actually, we should give one to everyone! Even if only Goro-senpai doesn’t know in advance…”

“That’s a cool idea!” Ryuji nodded enthusiastically. “We could take care of this. Also, going back to what Makoto said… Presents sound cool too. I mean, who doesn’t like getting shit from friends?”

“Even if we don’t tell Goro-kun until a day before the party, he’s probably going pull it off and get everyone something anyway,” Ann sighed. “So why not! Let’s go with this idea.”

“He’s either going to be mad at me or treat it like a challenge…” Ren muttered, then smiled to himself at the second possibility, which was actually more likely to happen. “Fine. So be it.” 

“Man, I knew this already, but you two really have a weird relationship…” Ryuji sighed. “Anyway. If we have this much, we should like… plan more details, I guess?”

“Since we’re already all here, we as well might,” Yusuke said. “We don’t have that much time left to get everything ready, we shouldn’t waste it.”

“Alright! Let’s get to work then.” Futaba pulled out get laptop seemingly out of nowhere and opening it. “We should make a list of things to do probably…”

Ren watched everyone nod with smiles on their faces, and suddenly he was glad he decided to ask them. Of course they’d understand his concerns. He was worried whether he should involve Goro in the preparations in the first place, but then where would be the fun in it? He liked surprises after all. It was alright. Who knows, maybe next time he'd be the one getting surprised. 

***

Goro didn't have much experience with parties organized by their friend group. Back in high school, things were… complicated, and they never really organized one for him. Right now, it was rare for them all to be free at the same time. They still hung out on their birthdays, but those weren't really parties, just small celebrations. 

The one actual party Ren would never forget though was the one they were tricked into hosting, when they first moved in together. Everyone innocently claimed they just wanted to see their place, but the moment they stepped inside, their intentions became obvious. Ryuji even brought some alcohol, which might or might had not been a bad idea… Ren wasn't really sure. It turned out some of his friends had poor alcohol tolerance, including Ryuji himself, as he at some point passed out on the floor, and Ann decided to use his butt as a pillow. Futaba and Sumire weren't even allowed to drink, but it seemed like they managed to avoid Makoto's gaze somehow, and later could be seen under the wall, sleeping while leaning against each other, and even holding hands. It would be an endearing sight, if only Futaba wasn't drooling like the gremlin she was. The rest seemed mostly fine, but… 

Discovering Goro was a clingy drunk was worth it. Well, at least he didn't pass out on the floor, but in Ren's lap, so that's an advantage, right? Ren wouldn't really mind repeating that experience… but since this time they were partying at Leblanc, Sojiro would most likely stop things from escalating to that point. 

The calling card-like invitations Sumire and Ryuji prepared looked better than he expected, and they all were personalized, just for the recipient. Wondering how he should go about giving Goro his, he was sitting on the couch in their living room, staring at it. 

_ To Goro Akechi, the one whom the magic of Christmas hasn’t reached yet _

_ we have decided to change your heart and show you how enjoyable celebrating this holiday with friends can be. One day from now, we’ll host a party to attempt that. Your presence is mandatory, and you shouldn’t run from this challenge. We’ll see you at Leblanc,  _

_ the Phantom Thieves of Gifts  _

Ren had to admit, it was extremely silly, but also endearing. He could tell the duo had fun preparing these. The one that was handed to him wasn’t much better. 

That’s when his train of thoughts was interrupted by Goro entering the room after he was done taking a shower. Ren had only a second to think, and seeing that his boyfriend wasn’t holding anything… 

...he just threw the card at him. 

“What the hell, Ren?” Goro said in an exasperated tone, catching it just before it was about to hit him in the face. 

“Vibe check,” Ren replied, letting out a laugh. “You passed. Good to see your reflexes are still alright.” 

“Who do you take me for? Also, what is this supposed to be? A… calling card?” He frowned, walking up to the couch and sitting down next to him. 

"Somewhat. I got a similar one."

Goro pulled his bare legs up to swing them over Ren's lap and lean against his side, making himself comfortable before actually reading the card in his hands, and Ren happily took advantage of that, sneaking an arm around his waist. Every occasion was good for some cuddling, and lately it was just coming more and more easily to them, like it was natural. 

"...an invitation?" Goro said after a moment, his tone amused. "Well, I have to admit, that's a unique one."

"Courtesy of Ryuji and Sumire. Though initially it was my idea." 

"Of course, who else would come up with something like this," he snorted quietly. "So that's what you were keeping from me for the past few days?" 

"So you figured it out, huh?" 

“Even if you weren’t making it obvious that something is up, Ann and Ryuji are even more hopeless at hiding things. It was useless effort.” Goro waved his invitation in front of Ren’s face. “Show me yours, I wanna see how stupid it is.” 

“So you’re already assuming it’s stupid?” Ren asked with a laugh, reaching for his own card with his free hand and handing it to Goro. 

“Mhm, it must be.” Resting his head on Ren’s shoulder, he began to read. “To Ren Amamiya, the one who’s always looking after us. We decided to steal your heart with our combined efforts to make this party unforgettable. Tomorrow, you’ll witness the results. Not showing up at Leblanc is out of the question. Signed, the Phantom Thieves of Gifts.” 

“When you read it out loud, it really does sound ridiculous.” 

“Told you. So, was I supposed not to know about this? What’s the reason?” 

“Don’t you love it when I surprise you, honey?” Ren asked innocently.

“Hmm, you’d have to try harder than this. It was a pitiful attempt,” Goro replied. “If you thought you’d outsmart me with this, you were wrong.” 

“So, I should assume you already got gifts for everyone and there’s no need to pick anything up in panic?” 

“You wish there was. I figured out you’d try something so I got everything in advance. It’s my win,” he said, and even without looking at him Ren knew he was grinning. 

“Next time, for sure,” Ren replied, and since his first surprise was a miss, he decided to try another one. Taking advantage of their position, he pushed Goro down onto the couch, earning a quiet yelp and arms automatically wrapping around his neck, pulling him down as well. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?” 

“What do you think I’m doing?” He answered the question with another question before pressing their lips together in a kiss, and for someone trying to question him, Goro’s response was quite enthusiastic, one of his hands finding its way into Ren’s hair and tugging at it gently. He spotted this weakness a long time ago. 

“Whatever this is supposed to be, you're doing better at this than at the surprise part," Goro muttered against his mouth, giving him another short kiss. 

"Well, it was supposed to be me convincing you to come to the party, but I decided to go with it even if I don't need to," Ren replied, smiling. "So, am I getting a present, despite my pitiful attempts?"

"Tomorrow or today?" His boyfriend asked, raising one brow, one of his hands sneaking down, then under his shirt and running his fingers over the bare skin.

"I was asking about tomorrow, but if you feel like I deserve one now…" 

"No. I already took a shower, I don't feel like taking another one." Goro smirked, retreating his hand and earning a tiny whine. "Oh? Someone seems to not like that." 

"Come on, that's an asshole move," Ren mumbled, shifting slightly to reach his neck with his lips. He received a pleased hum in response. Maybe it still wasn't a lost cause. "We should take a bath later. Together." 

"A tempting offer, but don't you want to be well rested for the party?" Goro asked innocently. In the most fake innocent tone to ever exist. 

"We can sleep in tomorrow. We're free until evening after all."

When he raised his head again, he was greeted with a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Alright then," Goro said. "At least make it worth it." 

Well, it looked like he was getting an early present after all.

***

For a party organized by the former Phantom Thieves, their style for today was pretty far from what it was in the old days. The moment they arrived at Leblanc, Makoto and Haru handed them the ugliest Christmas sweaters Ren had ever seen, telling them to change. He could swear he saw Goro's face twitch slightly when he unfolded his, one with a horrible caricature of a Santa Claus, but in the end accepted it with a 'thank you'. Futaba commented that he handled it better than Morgana, who still looked very displeased about his tiny cat sweater, but suddenly seemed to like it more when Ann called it cute. 

Ren wondered if Goro would like his more, too, if he called it cute.

They weren’t allowed into Leblanc earlier today, since the team responsible for decoration was doing their job, and so was Yusuke, with Sojiro’s help, so this was the first time he actually saw the transformation the cafe went through. It wasn’t much, but the small Christmas tree standing on the counter and the lights the girls put around the room really did the trick of changing the atmosphere. 

“This is… quite nice,” Goro muttered with a smile, poking at the artificial tree after taking his usual spot by the bar. Most likely out of a habit, since they’d all move to the booths soon anyway.

“Really? I think it’s ugly as hell,” Futaba said, hopping onto the chair next to him. “I wanted to decorate it better but it’s too small.”

“No, I think it’s damn ugly too. But not everything that is pretty is also nice,” he replied. 

“Well, yeah, you’re a prime example of that.” She laughed, but it didn’t last long before Goro’s hand was on her head, messing with her hair mercilessly. “H-Hey! Sorry, I won’t say that again!” 

“That’s what you always repeat!” 

They struggled with each other for a moment, causing the rest of them to laugh, until a sound of a camera could be heard in the room and they all turned towards the girl who was holding her phone, her cheeks turning almost as red as her hair. 

“I was sure I turned it to silent…” Sumire mumbled, as if to herself. “I’m sorry! It’s just… It was a really cute scene, so…” 

For a moment all three of them looked equally embarrassed, with Sumire quickly hiding her phone, Futaba fixing her hair and Goro just looking away, his face turning a little pink. Luckily for them, Sojiro came to their rescue. 

“I have no idea what you kids are doing, but if you keep doing it, your food will get cold. You shouldn’t let your friend’s work go to waste,” he said with a sigh, bringing their attention back to more important matters. 

“Right! Food! That’s the most important part of any party!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“I’m starting to think you haven’t been to many parties,” Ann said with a small frown. 

“Uh, basically only the ones we organized, and we always had food?” 

“That explains everything…” 

“No need to explain anything, just take your seats and enjoy the meal,” Yusuke said. He seemed obviously proud of himself, and Ren was ready to follow his request, but… Goro stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

“Wait,” he whispered, pointing at something with his chin when Ren looked at him. Following the line of his sight, he noticed something dangling over the booth he was about to sit in. “It’s a trap.” 

_ Oh. Mistletoe. So Ann really did that.  _

“What? Scared of falling into it, detective?” Ren whispered back, smirking at Goro.

“Huh? Of course no. I’m not stupid though, I know what would be expected of us,” he replied, giving him pretty much the same look. “And that’s something I prefer to do privately.” 

Ren snorted quietly. “To be fair, I can’t imagine Ryuji or Makoto being very happy about having to watch us kiss.” 

During this short exchange, someone else decided to take the cursed spot though, looking very much unaware of the truth. 

“Sumire, nooo!” Futaba called out to the other girl, but it was too late, and in the process she managed to trip and land just next to her. 

“Futaba-chan…?” 

“Ah. Seems like someone really got caught,” Ann said, clearly very amused. “I didn’t expect it to be the person who helped me set up the trap though.” 

“Ann, this doesn’t count-” 

“What are you kids talking about?” Sojiro asked, looking at his daughter, who in turn was looking at Sumire, blush spreading through her cheeks. 

“Oh my,” Haru gasped, pointing upwards, just where Goro was pointing a moment ago.    
“Mistletoe…” 

“What about it?” Yusuke muttered in confusion. 

“According to the tradition, the people caught underneath it have to kiss,” the girl explained to him. “So, Futaba-chan and Sumire-chan…” 

“No no no, this doesn’t count! Sojiro, tell them something!” 

“Don’t drag me into this,” the man said, turning around and disappearing in the kitchen. 

“Traitor!” 

“You brought this on yourself,” Goro commented with a grin, and Ren could only wonder about the digital punishment he’d suffer at Futaba’s hands later. Not like it’d be the first time. 

“Don’t worry, Futaba-chan, w-we’ve got this!” Sumire said, firmly placing her hands on Futaba’s shoulder despite her face being completely red. “It’ll be fine if we just do it quickly!” 

“No no no-”

“Come on, we don’t have a whole evening,” Ann giggled as Sumire shifted closed to the other girl. “Three, two, one…” 

Two things happened during the entire commotion. 

First was Futaba diving her head down so Sumire’s kiss landed on her forehead, and the others cheering when Sumire just hugged her with a laugh. 

Second was Ren taking advantage of everyone paying attention to them, and briefly pressing his lips to Goro’s. No need to use mistletoe as an excuse when he could have it anytime, right?

“Okay, enough of this!” Futaba exclaimed, jumping up and trying to untie the traitorous plant dangling there. “It was all Ann’s idea anyway!” 

“But you agreed to this. I was here the entire time.” 

“Shut it, Morgana!” She finally managed to undo to the knot and then threw the mistletoe in a random direction as if it burned. 

Be it fate or something else, it ended up landing on Makoto’s head. 

“Cut it off, all of you,” she tried to say, but the next moment Haru kissed her cheek with a smile. 

“Tradition is tradition, Mako-chan.” 

“Can we please get to the food part?” 

“Like always, you only think about your stomach, Ryuji!” 

“Shut it, Morgana!”

Ren and Goro just exchanged amused glances. Nobody noticed a thing, but they had a lot of experience at being sneaky with showing affection to one another while in public, so it wasn’t anything new. 

“Privately, got it,” Ren whispered, brushing a thumb over the corner of his lips. “Later, then.” 

“...later.” 

*** 

The rest of the evening was passing in a rather peaceful atmosphere. Ren got made fun of for his poor cookie decorating skills, but it was alright. They were pretty ugly after all. Just like the wrapping of the gifts he himself prepared, but at least this time nobody commented on his lack of artistic abilities. 

“Wait, who is this one supposed to be from...?” Futaba asked suddenly, tearing the colorful paper of a box from her pile. “Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy-” 

“Ah, this one? I remember seeing Goro putting it next to our miserable Christmas tree earlier,” Ren replied, opening one that looked like wrapped by someone with equally bad wrapping skills as him. His bet was Ryuji. 

“Do you even know how much this shit costs!?” She yelled, pulling out something that looked like figure box. “We were supposed to buy symbolic gifts for each other, and this is not one!” 

“Nobody told me that so I just bought whatever I wanted, but if you don’t like it, I can take it back,” Goro said, raising one brow and already reaching for the box, but Futaba hugged it to her chest and jerked away. 

“No way! That’s a limited time Featherman figure that I might never get the chance to hold again! I’m keeping it!” Futaba exclaimed. “How did you even know I want it?” 

“I saw you staring at it last time we went to Akiba together. You’re easy to figure out.” Goro shrugged, opening a gift that was most likely from Ann. “Ah, you remembered Ren broke my favorite mug…” 

“Hey, it was an accident-” 

“Of course I remembered! The last one was a present from me too, so this should do, right?” Ann said with a smile, and Goro responded with the same. 

“Of course, thank you. Let’s hope a certain someone doesn’t drop this one too.” 

“I already said-” 

“Hey, Lady Ann! Do you like the gift from me? I picked it with care!” Morgana interrupted him, and Ren just sighed. 

“I was the one to pay for it, you know…” He muttered, earning a quiet laugh from his boyfriend. “Making fun of my misery?” 

“You don’t seem particularly miserable,” Goro said, leaning against his side. “What did Morgana buy me?” 

“You mean, what did I buy you with Morgana choosing?” 

“If that’s how you want to phrase it.” 

“He got you socks.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-” 

“What did you get me? There wasn’t anything for me on the pile,” Ren asked, watching Yusuke open an expensive-looking art set, probably from Haru. “I remember you saying you did get me something.” 

“...that’s… for later. I don’t want you to open it here,” Goro replied quietly after a short pause. Usually that meant he had something important on his mind. “What about you though? What did you get me?” 

“That’s for later, too.” He grinned in response. 

“You guys haven’t even opened the gifts from me!” Ryuji interrupted them. “No talking about laters, just do it!” 

“As long as it’s not socks, I think I’m going to appreciate it,” Goro sighed.

“Dude, why would I buy you socks? I’d hate to get socks for Christmas!” 

“There’s at least one thing we can agree on, then.” 

“What is this supposed to mean?!” 

“Absolutely nothing! Wait, is this… a CD?” Goro’s eyes widened when he ripped the wrapping off. 

“I had to interrogate Ren and Futaba about what kind of music you like, so you better not complain!” 

Ren knew him well enough to know that if any snarky comment left his mouth now, it’d be to hide embarrassment, not because he was disappointed. In the end, he didn’t make any though, responding with just a short “thank you”, as he tried to hide the soft smile that was forcing its way onto his face.

Watching this, Ren just smiled to himself, too. Having everyone he loved get along was the best present for him.

*** 

“You could help with the cleaning up too, you know.” 

“No way. I’m a guest here today, remember?” Goro replied to his comment, waving him off from his favorite spot as he watched him do the dishes. Everyone else already went home, with Morgana deciding to spend the night at Futaba’s, and Sojiro left them there to lock up.

“Technically, I’m a guest too. Do I have to remind you that I don’t live here anymore?” Ren asked, looking at him over his shoulder. 

“Right,” he muttered, resting his cheek against his hand, his expression unreadable. “Being here like this… feels sort of nostalgic. You behind the counter, me here… Like in the old days.” 

“Except nothing else is the same,” Ren replied softly, knowing Goro would understand what he meant. 

“Nothing else,” the other boy agreed. “Still, this place… brings back memories.” 

Probably both good and bad. Happy and painful. The easier times, and the most difficult decisions of their lives. This small cafe had seen so much of them.

Even if they made their home somewhere else, this was the first place they could call that. 

“Want to stay here tonight?” He asked. “Just this one time.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Goro frowned. “I might miss your stupid attic, but I sure don’t miss how cold it gets in here. Also, we haven’t been up there in months. Your sorry excuse of a bed has been gathering dust since then.” 

“Not only you can think in advance, honey.” Ren grinned at him. “Yesterday I asked Ann and Futaba to help me clean it. And a moment ago I sneaked out to turn the heater on. I also brought us spare clothes. What will you say about it?” 

For a moment, Goro stared at him with a wide-eyed expression, then started laughing. It made Ren’s heart melt. 

“I have to give it to you, this time you managed to surprise me. If this was all planned, then why not, let’s stay.” 

Silently congratulating himself, he finished up his work quickly and put everything away. It seemed like Goro wasn’t very fond of waiting though, as he was already by the stairs when Ren locked the door and turned the lights off. 

He could probably see the colorful glow coming from the attic, even before he stopped at the top of the staircase. 

“So… You kept that small, ugly as all fucks tree downstairs, but brought a real one here?” 

“There’s more space here?” He explained stupidly, wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist and gluing himself to his back. “Merry Christmas.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Goro snorted, putting his hands over Ren’s. “Merry Christmas.” 

Stumbling a little and laughing for no reason at all, they made their way to the bed and just collapsed there, still holding one another. After a bit of shifting, Goro ended up on his back, and Ren on his side, with half of his body draped over his boyfriend’s. 

“Oh, come on,” Goro giggled, holding him close. “You really are a big cat.”

“I was under the impression that you’re more of a dog person,” he hummed in response, happily welcoming the hand that made its way into his hair. 

“Well, you’re right. I won’t like just  _ any _ cat.” 

“So… I’m special?” 

“Mhm, you could say so.” 

For a moment, silence settled over the room. With the heater on, it was warm enough. Even warmer when cuddled against each other like that. Warm and safe. Like home. 

The place itself did feel nostalgic, but it wasn’t really all about that, Ren thought. It was about the person he was with. 

“Did you have fun today?” He asked, his face pressed into the crook of Goro’s neck. 

“More than I thought I would, considering how noisy you all are. Well, I didn’t expect Sakura-san to sing… Did you put something in his drink?”

“Of course not. He just gets a little emotional sometimes. Comes with the old age.” 

“Ryuji sang too.” 

“That comes with being Ryuji.”

More laughing, combined with even more shifting around so they were lying in their sides, Ren with his head against Goro’s chest. 

“So, where’s my gift? You said I’m getting one later,” his boyfriend reminded him. 

“One of us will have to get up. I left it under the tree.” 

“Move your ass then. You’re the one giving it to me.” 

“You’re terrible sometimes,” Ren sighed, reluctantly untangling himself from Goro’s limbs and crawling over to the colorful box. “Hey, c-” 

“Don’t you dare throw it at me. If you even try, you’re not getting your gift.” 

“Cruel,” he whined, going back to the bed. “Here, directly to your hands, honey. No throwing.” 

“See? You can do it when you try.” 

“Just open it, smartass.” 

Goro just have him a suspicious look, before beginning to fiddle with the tape holding the paper together. For some reason he seemed to enjoy taking his time, instead of just tearing it off. Almost like he was doing it to annoy him, knowing Ren was excited to see him open it. 

“You really enjoy teasing me, huh?” He muttered. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Goro tried to fake ignorance, but that’s when he accidentally tore the paper instead of neatly peeling the tape off. “Fuck. It’s your fault.” 

“Oh? So now I’m distracting you?” 

“You’re surprisingly good at that,” he said, raising one of his hands to Ren’s cheek before leaning forward and kissing him. It was short, and still tasted like the cake he helped Haru decorate. “There’s mistletoe hanging above the bed.” 

“I know. I put it there. Just open your gift, Goro.” 

“Fine. I think I’ve made you wait long enough.” 

Finally, he just pulled the wrapping off, not caring about the paper anymore. For a moment, it seemed that what was inside caught him off guard. 

“...a chess set? Don’t we already have one?” He asked, meaning the one they basically stole from Leblanc. 

“Mhm. But…” Ren laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That one is old, right? It’s already pretty damaged. And it has some sentimental value, so I got this one for casual use. Also, this one is custom.” 

Looking like he was trying very hard not to show his curiosity, Goro opened the set. What made it unique wasn’t anything big, but Ren knew he’d notice it right away. 

The king pieces both had tiny masks, and their codenames engraved on the bottom. 

“You,” Goro muttered, his eyes not moving away from his gift, “are the most sentimental person I’ve ever met.” 

“Does that mean you like it?” 

“Does it look like I don’t?” According to Ren’s abilities of reading him, he liked it a lot. “Now it’s time for me, I suppose… We both got something that works as a gift for both of us.” 

Reaching inside his pocket, Goro pulled out a present way smaller than the one he gave him. Looking increasingly embarrassed, he placed it in Ren’s hand.

“I can already hear all the stupid ideas it’ll bring to your mind, but no, I’m not proposing to you,” he continued, pretty much mumbling at this point, but the moment Ren heard the word ‘proposing’ his mind shut down for a moment. Without much thought, he ripped the paper apart to be left with a small box. 

“Goro…?” He said hesitantly, his gaze wandering between the other boy and his gift. 

“Like I said, don’t think too hard about it,” Goro replied with a sigh, taking it from him and opening to reveal a pair of silver rings. This definitely rendered Ren unable to form a coherent thought. “After you gave it back to me… the glove, I mean… you said you liked having something that reminded you of me. I… It’s the same for me. That’s all it is, but I thought… Shit. Just give me your hand.”

And so Ren did, still pretty dumbfounded, letting Goro put the ring on his finger. What he himself did was automatic, taking the other piece of jewelry, so he could do the same for Goro.

“It’s… it’s a promise, again. Of different sort this time though,” he continued when Ren remained silent. “That you won’t get rid of me even if you wanted to.”

“As if that would ever happen,” Ren let out a broken laugh, raising his free hand to wipe at his eyes. With the one he had the ring on, he was still holding Goro’s. It fit just right. 

“Good. You’re stuck with me.”

Goro gently placed his own gift on the floor, before pushing him back onto the bed and snuggling up to him. Holding one arm around him, Ren raised the other one up, staring at the ring. His boyfriend could say he wasn’t proposing, but this promise had the same weight to him. 

This small, dusty attic already witnessed so many moments important to them. Just a while ago, when they were lying on the same bed, just like right now, Ren asked Goro to move in with him, and he agreed. A little earlier, there was the first confession. The first kiss. 

“Goro?”

“I love you,” Goro said, instead of just reacting to his name like a normal human being. 

“Not fair, I was supposed to say it first!”

“You’re just too slow sometimes.” He sat up to put one hand on either side of Ren’s head. “With this too. Just make use of the damn mistletoe finally, you sappy idiot.”

“Gladly,” Ren muttered before wrapping his arms around Goro’s neck and pulling him down for a real kiss. Just the two of them, no more words to exchange… The night was still young, and they had to keep each other warm somehow. 

With only the lights from the tree illuminating the room and dancing in their eyes, Ren thought that, perhaps, the magic of Christmas reached Goro too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope they're having a good christmas date somewhere out there


End file.
